mighty_magiswordsfandomcom-20200223-history
Old Man Oldman
Old Man Oldman is a diminutive old man in the series, Mighty Magiswords. He is voiced by Kyle A. Carrozza. Appearance He appears to be a short balding man with a huge red nose, a white mustache and a blue robe. He also claims that having a mustache is hard enough. However, in Pool Fools, it reveals that Old Man Oldman is muscular and has an eight-pack. Personality Old Man Oldman seemed to be a friendly elderly man at first in his first appearance and in "Warriors for Hire". He was also mostly interested in the Warriors for Hire doing manual labor and chores for him such as unclogging his sinks, tidying and triming his lawn, shaving his back and painting his house rather than going on adventures. But when he swore revenge against the Warriors, he has a dark and frustrated demeanor despite his failed attempts to get revenge against them. He also has some leadership skills as he spoke for the Rhyboflavian citizens on whether they were interested in the Warriors' services or not, and was able to control Robopiggeh with Grup taped to him and convinced Grup to give Vambre a noogie. 3-minute shorts Old Man Oldman first appeared in "Hands Down" where he hired the Warriors for Hire to do yard work by pulling weeds in his lawn for three gems. After vanquishing the Underground Handbeast, Old Man Oldman whimpers in sadness as his lawn is ruined. He then loudly, vows vengeance from the Warriors in which Prohyas and Vambre comment that he was too loud. Old Man Oldman apologizes for that. He later makes a major second appearance in "No Robots for Old Men" where he stops the Warriors for Hire from accomplishing a quest from the Mysterious Hooded Woman, and tells them how they ruined his yard. Vambre comments that it wasn't even his yard that was ruined. Old Man Oldman didn't care and showed them his secret weapon: Grup the Dragon taped to the Robopiggen. As he orders the Piggeh to attack, Prohyas pacifies the beast with propellar burgers from Excaliburger. Annoyed, Old Man Oldman decides to go inside the Robopiggeh to control him, creeping Vambre out. Vambre stops them with the Ground Pound sword and he later got Grup to fly to Vambre in which he makes to Robopiggen grab Vambre and Grup noogying her. Prohyas, in retaliation, uses the Pencil Magisword on them, which puts weight on Old Man Oldman's face as two moustaches are heavy. Vambre captures them into cactuses with the Cactus Magisword and are left to speak with the Zombie Pumpkin Magisword as the two finish there job. Old Man Oldman later agrees with Grup for a game of tag. 5-minute shorts He appeared in the first 5-minute short Warriors for Hire. Since this is the first time they became Warriors, in song form, he asked if they could mow his lawn, paint his house or shave his back. When they refused, he asked why. They reveal that they are swashbuckling heroes. Old Man Oldman speaks for the townsfolk and stated that they are not interested in the Warriors. Later at the episode, after discovering the Warriors gaining the Plunger Magisword, him and the other citizens change their minds and want the Warriors to unclog their drains. He later made a cameo in Pool Fools revealing his six-pack at the swimming pool. He also appeared in the short Walkies where he hired the Warriors for Hire to walk Jurassi, confusing him for a dog. Desperate to pay rent, they accepted on the spot. He later contacted them to see the progress and Prohyas said they were doing good, despite it was obvious that they were having trouble. Since they gave Jurassi back to King Rexxtopher, they give him Grup instead, in which he immediately fell for. Prohyas later reveals that Old Man Oldman is insomniac making it hard for Grup to escape from him. In the short "Identity Theft", he thanks the Warriors for doing his manual labor chores even though Nohyas was the one who did it. He decided to pass out as he is prescribed by his doctor to do so when he's seeing double. TV-Series In the TV series episode, Mushroom Menace, he speaks to a squirrel asking if he'd be interested in joining his troops. He seemed to understand the squirrel and stated he spoke filthy language. He and the squirrel later ran away from the charging Zombie Pumpkin Magisword. In the episode "Case Clothed", Old Man Oldman was buried in a huge mass of the Warriors filth because Grup hid all of it in his house. Old Man Oldman was affected by Grup's stink in "Cleanliness Is Next to Grupliness". Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Male